


like the damp grass that yields

by groundedsaucer (coasterchild)



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, but light and extremely tender bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coasterchild/pseuds/groundedsaucer
Summary: Hades has been working too hard lately. This is JUST porn.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 192





	like the damp grass that yields

**Author's Note:**

> The thesis statement for this one is basically me looking at that one panel where Minthe's like, "you're a piece of shit" and me going "what's the opposite of this?"

Hades clicked through a dozen repetitive emails on his laptop, skimming and deleting most of the ones that weren’t sent by Hecate, because she was just about the only one who didn’t actively waste his time. If there was anything important in the rest of them she’d forward them to him herself. It was late, and he was bitter about working so far into the evening, but at least being at home was nice, mostly because of the company.

Persephone had agreed to come over, even though she knew he’d be working and not the most entertaining host as a result. She’d brought her own schoolwork, and they’d quietly tapped away at their keyboards, her taking breaks to scribble notes in her books, marking off pages with little color coded sticky notes. She took her studying seriously, and even that made Hades’ heart feel so tender he thought it might collapse in his chest. 

What he felt when her foot occasionally brushed against his calf under the kitchen table was something else entirely. He’d huff, and close his eyes, trying to refocus on the work he needed to do, and when he opened them again she’d be staring back with the most unconvincingly innocent look, daring him to say something. 

He would smile back, but refuse to take the bait, as much as he wanted to, and she never pushed it past those light touches, seemingly satisfied to act as a gentle reminder of her presence--as though he could forget. 

After a couple hours, she finally rose and stretched, arching her back against the stiffness of sitting so long. Closing her books, she left them neatly stacked on the table, and he wondered if she might pick up where she left off in the morning. Persephone pushed herself, but after a few semesters she’d finally learned how to give herself breaks when she needed them. Hades was still working on it. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, one lingering brush of her hand across his shoulders, and disappeared into the bedroom, presumably to get ready for sleep.

When his inbox was finally approaching some reasonable number, Hades rolled his neck to either side. He _could_ leave the rest for morning, but he hated to give in so close to being done. He rubbed his eyes, the words on the screen starting to run together.

“Hades.” Her voice was a balm to him, a warm tingle that ran down his back. 

He didn’t look up, still half-heartedly trying to convince himself to finish his work. “I promise I’ll come to bed soon, sweetness.”

“Aidoneus.” Her tone was darker this time, and that drew his gaze immediately. His eyes went wide, taking her in. She wore an ensemble of white lace and straps and... not much else. A garterbelt held up her stockings, sheer ivory and hugging her thighs invitingly. He wasn’t sure how the delicate lace of her bra was even holding up her ample chest, and it was so low cut he could see the dark pink curve of areola peeking over the top. Her hair was held up in a halo of white and blue petals, with short whisps escaping to frame her face. She looked heavenly.

She sauntered up to him, and he didn’t realize he was holding his breath until she tugged on his tie--why was he still _wearing_ the damn thing?--and he let it out. She pulled him in her direction, and he followed her to the bedroom. When he dragged his eyes away from her, he looked to the bed and found, much to his surprise, two white cuffs, each with a strap and a buckle attached. 

He looked at them, and back to Persephone, perfectly tempting and perfectly unreadable. 

“You… want me to tie you up?”

The smile on her face was not remotely innocent this time. “No,” she said, and tugged his tie until he bowed to kiss her. 

“I want you,” she said, with authority and a little poorly concealed excitement, “to take off your clothes, and lie down.”

And--Gods--if he wasn’t ready to go from her outfit--from her _existence_ , that sent a surge through him like fire. 

He began unbuttoning his shirt, and Persephone sat on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed and watching like she very much enjoyed the show. “Those,” his eyes darted to the cuffs behind her, “are for me?”

“They are,” she said, and brought one hand up under her chin, which pressed her breasts together. “Unless you have any objections?” 

“Absolutely none,” said Hades, and he peeled his shirt off, somehow already feeling more exposed than she looked, the weight of her eyes tracing almost tangibly over his skin. He began opening the fly of his pants, and those eyes narrowed. She licked her lips. 

“Gods, Kore, just look at you.”

“Just look at _you_ ,” she purred, and put the tip of one of her fingers between her teeth. “I can’t wait to have my way with you.”

“Yeah?” He lowered his pants, and stepped out of them. His growing erection was clearly visible through his boxer briefs, and Persephone reached out, snapping the elastic against his hip. 

“Those, too.”

“Hardly seems fair,” he said, the complaint utterly without bite. The next moment, his underwear was gone, and he wasn’t quite fully hard yet, but Fates knew it wouldn’t take much.

“Well, too bad,” she said, and retrieved the cuffs from the bed, opening one of them. She stood, resting one knee on the bed, giving him a lovely view of the curve of her backside, only barely obscured by the lace. “Because you’re not in charge right now. Lie down.”

He obeyed her, because she’d never led him astray before, and because he didn’t think there was anything he wouldn’t agree to if she asked him looking like that, _sounding_ like that. He crawled over the mattress and flopped down on his back. “You make such a pretty picture,” she said, and Hades, half-unconsciously, lowered a hand to his dick, already longing for a touch, for _something_. “Nope!” she said, and it would’ve been cute if she didn’t snatch his wrist and wrap the cuff around it. Instead it was deliciously frustrating. “Let’s see if we can’t make it even prettier.”

She buckled each of his wrists to either side of the headboard, and Hades groaned, already wanting to pull against the restraints to reach her. “Much better,” she purred. 

“Promise you won’t be too cruel?” He meant it flirtatiously, something like a challenge, but her eyes softened a little.

She leaned over him, spoke into his ear. “Promise. And if you want me to let you go, really, just say so. Good?” 

“Good,” he replied, turning his head to look at her. Her eyes sparkled, and her lips were just on the verge of curving up. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you go untouched all night.” She swiped a finger up the underside of his erection, making it twitch and Hades hiss. From there her hand trailed over his stomach, his chest, before resting just under his chin. “Just a little while.”

Hades whimpered at that, pulling against the bonds at his wrists. 

“Is patience not one of your Kingly Virtues?”

“Can’t say that it runs in the family.”

Persephone smiled, rolling her eyes fondly. “Now I know neither of us want to be thinking about your brothers right now.”

Hades scoffed at the thought. “You are entirely correct. Can we change the subject?”

“How about you just shush,” she said, pressing her fingers to his lips, “and listen for now.”

Hades nodded. He’d listen to Persephone read the phone book.

She was sitting next to him, so close but no longer touching, and her hands started drifting over her own body. “I wonder if you know how much I want you, Hades.” It wasn’t a question, so he didn’t answer, but Gods did he want to know.

Her hands cupped her breasts through the bra, swept over her belly, and dipped between her thighs. When her touch fell on that mound only just hidden by her panties, her eyes fell closed. 

“I think about you, alone in my room, and I wish it was your hands on me.” She began rocking against her touch, her breathing growing almost imperceptibly faster. He could see it, her under the blankets, pleasuring herself before bed. Or maybe she thought of him in the mornings, maybe let herself take some extra time in the shower like he sometimes did, because he couldn’t get her out of his head. It felt voyeuristic to imagine it, even with her right here, touching herself like she was, but in his defense, she started it.

She stood up, and with a smooth motion, lowered her panties. She’d put them on over the garter belt, he realized, so she could keep most of the ensemble on once they were gone. His hips jerked when she came back, this time kneeling next to him. Her fingers dipped into her folds, and Hades inhaled, transfixed by the sight.

“Sometimes just the thought of you makes me wet.” She pulled her hand back, and then used her slick fingers to trace a meandering line over his belly. 

“ _Fuck_ , Persephone.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, and slid the fingers back between her legs, “not to mention your voice.”

“You like my voice?” He smirked up at her, and met her eyes, but he couldn’t keep his gaze from darting back to her fingers working through her folds, soaked and exploring. She inched closer, and he wanted so badly to touch.

“I do.” Her fingers dipped into her entrance, and Persephone sighed. “I like how it gets softer when you speak to me, and how easy it is to talk to you when we’re alone. I love when you call me sweetness.” Hades couldn’t account for the feeling behind his ribs, the feeling that settled over his skin like a blanket. He was unbelievably turned on, but hearing her tell him in no uncertain terms that she _liked_ him, was--gods, “nice” was too simple a word, but it _was_ nice. Almost unbearably so, and he didn’t know how much he’d craved a little niceness until this moment. 

She trembled against her hand and reached out with the other to graze his cheek. “I like everything you do with your mouth, really.” That smile was back, sharp-edged, her eyes heavy lidded. Hades licked his bottom lip. “Would you like to demonstrate your skills?”

“Gods yes,” he said, the words rushing from him like they might let him reach her sooner. Persephone climbed over him, her thighs coming to rest over his shoulders, her deep pink vulva shining wet and tempting, just out of reach. She threaded her fingers through his hair, and lowered herself until he felt the heat of her on his lips. He opened his mouth almost immediately, sliding his tongue through her folds and teasing at her clit, and Persephone let out a cry, clearly needing as much as he did. 

“Oh--Hades!” He couldn’t get as much leverage with his wrists bound like they were, unable to pull her to him or prop himself up, but it hardly mattered as she started riding his face, rolling her hips with the swipes of his tongue and the bobbing of his chin. “You’re so--ah!--so good at that.”

He slipped his tongue inside her once, twice, but focused most of his attention on that sensitive nub of flesh she kept angling towards him. Her hips grew more erratic, her breath satisfyingly uneven, but just as Hades craned his neck to to give her _more _, Persephone grabbed him by the hair and lifted herself off him, panting.__

__“That was close.”_ _

__Hades was a little delirious, the scent of her still swirling around him, her taste on his tongue. “You don’t want me to finish you off?”_ _

__“Not yet,” she said, and climbed off of him. She leaned over and took his mouth in a messy kiss, moaning, almost whimpering with how much she still wanted him, and Gods, he could relate. She moved down his body, her kisses following the scattered and splitting lines of his scars. “There’s more of you I want to enjoy.”_ _

__She nipped at his ribs, and he jumped a little. An apologetic kiss replaced the scrape of teeth, and she worked further down. “You’re a man who looks good in a suit,” she said, letting one hand explore his thigh while her mouth hovered at his hip bone. “But there’s really nothing that beats the sight of you laid out like this. I see you and I just wanna make you feel good, because you always make me feel good.” She maneuvered until she was between his legs, her touch moving up his thighs. “Well, and you’re just _really_ hot.” Hades felt himself blush, wanted to hide his face, but tearing his eyes off of her was too high a price. He was rewarded with the sight of her tongue sliding up the underside of his cock, and it felt like a jolt up his spine._ _

__A few more swipes, and then her mouth enveloped the head, sucking gently, and she looked up at him. He felt completely helpless, wanting to beg, wanting to put his hands in her hair, and she lowered her head. Her lips, so plump and inviting, stretched to accommodate him, and he did let his head fall back now, the sight too much against the feel of her tongue swirling over him._ _

__She took as much of him as she could, and let her spit-slick hands take up the rest, stroking him slowly but _thoroughly_ , giving every inch of his length what he’d wanted as soon he saw her in that lingerie. When she pulled off, pausing in her strokes, Hades looked up and found her leaving more saliva to drip down from the tip down the shaft. In his currently hazy logical brain, he wondered why she was getting him so, well, lubed up. She was definitely wet enough to--and then she unclasped her bra, pulling it off and leaning in until his cock was nestled in the valley between her perfect tits. She pushed them together, trapping him there. She slid down, then up, and it felt _different_ but by no stretch of the imagination _bad_ and--_ _

__“Oh Fuck--” he sputtered, and Persephone grinned menacingly, this time a touch more pleased with herself, and he was not about to begrudge her that. Hades had hardly even considered himself a “boob-man” before Persephone, and now--now he supposed he definitely qualified, as long as they were hers. She kept working him, up and down, clearly turned on by how much it turned him on. On one downstroke, her tongue reached out to graze the tip of his cock, and Hades pulled against the cuffs at his wrists until the headboard creaked._ _

__Sensing he was close, Persephone backed off, and Hades wanted to beg her to keep going, but he also wanted to be up-and-at-’em for whatever she had planned next, so instead he gritted his teeth, flexing against his restraints._ _

__“I’m glad you liked that, I wasn’t sure…”_ _

__“I _really_ liked that. I didn’t even know if I would but-- _Fuck_ , Kore, you’re too much.” Her hands rested on his thighs, and it felt too light, like a feather trying to scratch an itch. “I’m honestly not sure there’s anything I wouldn’t find sexy if you were doing it.”_ _

__Her eyes sparkled again, and he saw a flash of canine. “That’s good to know.”_ _

__Persephone climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. She reached between them and guided his length to her entrance. They were both so slick it was hardly any trouble for him to slip inside, and she shuddered at the breach. Her pussy felt white-hot on him, more than her tits had been, even her mouth, and her walls gripped him possessively. She lowered herself slowly, acclimating to him, and slowly began grinding over his length._ _

__“Oh, babe, I love this. I can’t get enough of you, even when it’s almost too much,” She sighed with her head thrown back. Her fingers returned to her clit, and before long she was riding him, chasing her pleasure with beautiful, rapturous abandon. His cock disappeared into her, again and again, driving sounds from her throat that sounded as desperate as he felt. Hades could only watch and lift his hips to meet her as she cried out at the force of her climax, clenching around him._ _

__She braced herself on his chest, rolling her hips shallowly through the lingering jolts of sensation. He didn’t want her to stop, but it was an almost maddening tease with him so near the edge. With a wavering exhale, her eyes darted to his wrists. “You want me to let you go? You want to touch me?”_ _

__“ _Please_ ,” was all he said, and she was off him in a second, cool air suddenly hitting his cock again as she climbed over him to undo the cuffs. She made quick work of them, and when he had both hands finally free, he reached for her hips. She shuffled back down his body and he lined them up again, thrusting into her with a groan. His hands roamed now, gripping her waist, cupping her breasts. The sounds she made echoed in his ears, high moaning gasps with each upstroke that he wanted to fall into. _ _

__His balls tightened in his groin, and it was inevitable now. “Yes, Hades. Fill me _up_ ,” Persephone crooned, and he had no choice but to obey. One more stroke and it took him, _she_ took him, emptied him out and left him panting with his fingers pressed into her thighs. _ _

__Later, as they lay draped over each other, Hades looked down at Persephone, her head resting drowsily on his chest._ _

__“I’ll admit, your plans for tonight were much more exciting than mine.”_ _

__She smiled against his skin. “I thought so.”_ _

__His finger twirled absently around a loose lock of her hair. “I’ll also admit that tying me down and basically complimenting me to completion was a bit of a surprise, but a very welcome one.”_ _

__“Good,” she said, letting her own touch wander over the planes of his torso. “You’ve been running yourself ragged lately, and I just want you to know that you’re appreciated.” She stole a glance at him. “And, I mean, getting to have my way with you was fun, too.”_ _

__“Kore, you can have me any way you like.”_ _

__When he drifted off, he didn’t think of work, or responsibilities, or the other Gods who made his existence a trial. He thought of the Goddess of Spring, the floral scent in her hair, and the sweet words she spoke to him, just because she could._ _


End file.
